User blog:Marioland/The Blog of Real Life
I'm sure you're all interested in what's happening to me, and what has happened, so I'm making this to give you a run-down on what's been going on. Ready? Let's go! First of all, I found the game off of a Youtube search. Even though it was the original 0.3, before Flutteryay took over. I didn't care, I wanted to play! So, I found the download for the Flutteryay alpha 0.2 (fortunately the first link my Google search yielded), and started playing with my VBA Link I had hidden away on my hard drive. From the download, I also noticed the text file included. From there, I found the wiki, and joined in to add in my 2 cents. And boy, have I done that! I found the solution to the save error (and the little tidbit everybody keeps forgetting. Why does nobody realize that automatic/Flash128 doesn't always work? Sometimes it takes Flash/Flash128, like on my own!), and immediately went nuts, logging well over 22 hours in-game over the period of a day. Fortunately, the VBA was running at 600% speed (speed boosts really help!), or it would've taken forever. It was right about here where I got hired. I won't say the company name, but I can tell you what I do. I am a top-quality cutlery salesman. Cutlery? Yes. Kitchen knives, garden tools, even hunting knives! now, it's NOT door-to-door. That doesn't sell. No, I get reccomendations and schedule appointments, and I show then the quality. Trust me, I never was that excited about knives until I got this job. Now back to the wiki... Hamachi gave me the opportunity to really battle the way I would like to, but I could never get it to work. Now, furtunately, I realised that I was simply using the wrong IP to connect. 6_9 Now that I know the details, it's no problem to battle however I want. I battled, but my internet disconnected. And multiplayer online was lost for the while. Fortunately, I have somebody far closer to home to battle with, namely the only other brony IN my home. Yup, it was my very brother. Levelling all my Ponymon up to level 35 (or level 36 for Rarity, just so that she evolves), we hooked up the Local Area Network and battled it all out! 2 wins later, we still want to battle! But life gets in the way, and so we had to stop. I kept going on on the Wiki, always willing to provide assistance for those that needed it. I even brought out my OC, Gust, a character of indeterminable gender. Is he a guy, or is she a girl? I don't know! I don't care! Gust is intended to be androgynous. No way to tell. Don't ask, and please don't just come up to me and say "Gust is a boy/girl!" That's annoying and rude. Now, I'm just biding my time for 0.3. Furtunately, what I can't get for online surprises can be dealt with for real life. For instance, I was awoken early to day by my mother. Now, if mom is waking me up, either it's noon and I'm still not awake, or something has happened. In this case (actually happening this morning), as my dad was backing out, he saw a little kitten by the stone wall besides out driveway. Now, the kitten clearly had an eye infection, and was constantly mewing for help. Even my dad (who will NOT allow another cat in the house) woke mom up so that she could help us take care of this little kitten. She (being the kitten) was taken inside, and mom woke me up to help. We'll be taking her to the vets soon, and our family may have expanded a little! Well, I'm done for now. If anything important to note happens, I'll add it on the end here. So keep an eye on this possibly expanding blog post! Category:Blog posts